


made for love

by viralflower



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/F, Humiliation, Knifeplay, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viralflower/pseuds/viralflower
Summary: Kim Yerim has one sole purpose: to please.





	1. 네 눈엔 우주가 담겼어 (There’s a universe in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re a history buff, specifically surrounding the Silla kingdom, please ignore read this....you’ll probably hate it. This is a mix of pieces of history and little snippets from dramas I’ve watched and of course things I’ve made up. I wouldn’t call this a modern royalty au, but it’s more of a fantasy royalty au...so please keep that in mind ! 
> 
> chapter title reference: orbit - Jonghyun

Kim Yerim was born and bred in a place that one day will be known as Seoul, she was born with one purpose: to please. She’s kept in what will one day be dubbed a hybrid mill, she is bathed and brushed daily to keep her soft (ears and all). She is taught to not show expression, to obey every petty order she is given by ‘mother’ and ‘father’, no matter how demeaning they can be. Yerim is their good girl, their angel, she doesn’t fight or talk-back like the others, she only speaks when spoken to. She’s always been good, just like her real mother taught her to be.

She was six years old when she was taken in an event they call ‘The Sowing’, she didn’t cry when she was called, saving her tears for when no one could see them. Yerim still remembers the six years she spent with her mother, the only person who ever really loved her. She doesn’t fight with ‘mother’ or get angry and cry, because as long as she’s good she gets treated like she means something to them. Which is only because she’s the only white-fur kitten, so she’ll cost more than any other hybrid they have.

For the last four years, the king of Silla has been keen on buying her for his child. ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’ weren’t so keen on his initial offering, so every year since he has been paying them a great deal of gold and whatever material items they require to raise her well. 

Traditionally, Cat Hybrids are sold at fourteen for domestic purposes, but in this case she’s marked as ‘for love’ and only to be sold at eighteen. Yerim isn’t exactly sure what that entails other than being ‘Pure’. A grotesque feeling crawls up her spine when her personal caretaker (hired by the king), Sunyoung tells her ‘for love’ isn’t as great as it sounds, she’ll be expected to let her owner use her body in adult ways.

So when the day finally comes when she’s dressed in pretty silks and adorned with pretty flowers and pearl pins in her hair, Sunyoung does her best to ease the hybrid, who is uneasy while makeup is applied to her youthful face. She can’t help but feel sorry for the girl, who’s whole life depends on this very day.

“Yeri, speak your mind. You’re uneasy, I still need to finish your lips.” She says calmly, pressing her fingers into the rouge, before blending it into Yerim’s lips with gentle fingertips.

“Today is finally the day I leave..and yet all I can think of is how less often I’ll be greeting you.” She sighs, eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to stop her eyes from watering and ruining the smudged kohl that liners her upper eyelids. 

“Rest assured, I will be taking care of you inside the castle walls too.” Sunyoung states, a reassuring grin on her face. “I’m curious to see your smiling face, I won’t tell a soul what expressions you make in my company.” 

Yerim’s eyes dart around the room, before returning to Sunyoung’s, a smile spreading on her face, her tail raising, moving ever so slowly from side to side. It drops along with her smile when she hears the door open. ‘Mother’ is standing there, ushering Yerim over and wrapping a cloak around her, it’s soft and a pretty shade of pink, thread embroideries of snowflakes near the bottom, the hood lined with thick white fur. 

“Be a good girl for your rulers, Yerim.” Her tone is cold and authoritative, her eyes boring into Yerim’s.

“Yes, Mother. Thank you for everything.”

‘Mother’ nods, and Sunyoung leads her to the stables. They say a final goodbye before she’s on the front of Sunyoung’s horse .The elder takes control of the horse, holding onto Yerim in the process. They’re going fast, far faster than Yerim’s ever experienced. It’s to be expected, The king has ordered they arrive before sundown, which isn’t too far away from now. 

Anxiety fills her body as many realizations hit her at once. She’s heard gossip from the other kittens that some are forced to remain stark naked at all times and are beaten black and blue, only fed scraps and raw intestines. She fears all the tuna and salmon she’s accustomed to eating will cease to exist in her new life, where will she be expected to sleep?

 

Yerim’s eyes get heavy about one-fourth of an hour later, leaning against Sunyoung’s front which she pays little mind to. Seorabeol, Silla’s capital is quite a distance from North Goguryeo, but they can’t afford to take any breaks or slow down. It’s a miraculous that Sunyoung gets there just in time, waking Yerim up once they’re let inside castle walls. They’re greeted by a female with light hair that’s cropped, she’s got a kind smile. She takes Sunyoung’s horse to the stable and afterwards they talk towards the entrance.

“That’s Amber, you’ll be seeing a lot of her too.” Sunyoung states, adjusting the fur cloak that conceals most of her figure so that it’s spread past her shoulders. She slips the fur-rimmed hood off Yerim’s head and parts her cloak slightly. “This is a sign of peace and loyalty. You’re exposing your heart to the kingdom.” 

Yerim nods, while untangling the dainty chain that hangs around her neck. Jinri, an old friend of Sunyoung’s gave it to her one Christmas. The chain itself is thin and silver, a small snowflake hangs from it. Engraved on the back is 990305, her birthdate. According to Jinri, the constellation one is born under is important especially to their rulers. 

So Yerim remembers hers, Pisces.

They walk through the last courtyard, finally entering the castle. Yerim’s never seen so much gold and silk in her life, the ceilings have tiles adorned with patterns and sculptures of dragons. Due to the size of the castle it takes them quite a while to enter the main hall, where Yerim is told she will be presented to the king and her owner, one of the King’s children. The anger that used to fill her body at the thought of being nothing but a mere object, a sign of royalty is long gone. Yerim’s learned that in a world of humans she’s lucky she’s not being used for worse, a shiver rushes through her at the dread other hybrids face. She’s blessed.

“We’re here. I don’t need to remind you how to act, just remember to breathe.” Sunyoung whispers, thumbing over Yerim’s shaking hand. 

They exchange a smile, letting go of each other once a tall servant (later, Yerim will know him as Hyunwoo) opens the heavy doors, letting them inside before closing them again. She strides alongside Sunyoung, the king sits in wait, curiosity on his monotone features. Once they finally get to the top of the altar-like area they bow as low as they can four times, once for the king, once for the queen, twice for both of his children. 

“Sunyoung, you made good time. I’ll reward you well for this. You requested a bonus week of rest, I’ll give you two.” He announces, nodding his head at her once.

“Thank you, your majesty. I am grateful for your kindness, it knows no bounds.” She says, Bowing four times yet again.

“This is the white-fur hybrid, Kim Yerim from North Goguryeo.” Sunyoung announces, Yerim knows the mannerisms enough to stay still and bring her eyes to meet the Kings.

“I see. What are her mannerisms?” He asks, glancing at her and then Sunyoung. He must be taking into account Yerim’s height, as hybrids are generally not so tall. Except the Panthers and Snow Leopards, and the rumored Dragons. 

“She’s docile, very lamb-like.” Sunyoung replies, to which he nods.

“I must apologize on behalf of my child, who is always late.” The King explains, a chuckle leaving his mouth. 

Just as he speaks, the side door opens, revealing a woman dressed in deep red silk, embroidered with gold thread underneath slates of black and onto the red. The sleeves are long and go from fitted to wide. Her long black hair is straight, down to her waist. Sections of the upper back have been braided around her head like a crown, two magnolia lillys, the edges of the petals painted with a glittery gold shimmer adorn the sides of her head; a small crown in the middle. She sits on the lower chair, beside the king. The Queens seat remains unoccupied, along with the sons.

 

She follows Sunyoung’s lead and bows four times to the princess. Who stares down at them through her thick eyelashes. Confusion starts to fill her mind, where were the Queen and the Prince? They had visited her village less than two months ago, alongside the King and Princess. Had something gone wrong in Jeolla? 

“The Queen and Crown Prince are currently ill, you’ll have to forgive their absence.” The King announces, the second he says that the Princess stiffens. “This is my daughter, the Princess- Sooyoung. She will be taking ownership of Kim Yerim.” 

Sunyoung looks surprised for a moment but composes herself. Typically, a Princess would be gifted a male hybrid if she pleased, usually a larger cat, whilst the Princes would go for Yerim’s type. Panic courses through Yerim’s veins upon noticing Sunyoung’s reaction. Maybe the Princess just wants company, that’s logical. Or maybe she wants a cat with a longer life span. 

Sooyoung stands up, bowing her her father, whispering a thank you although she doesn’t look too pleased. Yerim notices how similar the King and his daughter look, they have exactly the same eyes and noses, maybe even the same lips if Sooyoung’s lips weren’t painted a deep red. 

“Sunyoung, thank you. You may leave.” 

Sunyoung bows four times one final time and leaves the door, along with Hyunwoo. Yerim’s wars pick up Amber’s voice along with another unknown male. But her eyes flicker between the two Royals, confused on what to do next until Sooyoung stands up and starts to leave. Yerim stays still, unsure if she’s supposed to follow or not. The King smirks in amusement, motioning her to follow Sooyoung with his hand. She bows four times and follows Sooyoung, walking as fast as she can. 

She stays behind the Princess, who walks far too fast for someone like Yerim who has short legs. They end up in Sooyoung’s bedroom, which is larger than where Yerim used to live with twenty other kittens. She awkwardly stands in the corner, waiting for Sooyoung to say or do anything. The Princess sits down on her bed, sighing while she unties the black and gold layer of her outfit and lets it sit on the edge of bed. Her eyes move to Yerim’s, and she stares blankly into the hybrid’s eyes. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” The Princess asks, a smug smile on her lips.

“I’m not sure what’s expected of me, Your Highness.” Yerim responds, bowing her head slightly. 

“Well, come here.” Sooyoung commands, “Let me see you.” 

Yerim does as she’s told, she’s nervous. The forms written on the scroll start to repeat in her head: for love. Which Jinri told her means for sexual acts and pleasing, the realization that her first heat is upcoming only adds to her nerves. She supposes they’ll eventually talk about it.

The princess unties Yerim’s cloak, placing it on top of her own over-layer. She runs her fingers through the ends of Yerim’s brown hair, playing with the ends that have been curled ever so slightly. She hums to herself, reaching up to touch her ears carefully, unconsciously Yerim nuzzles into her hand, beginning to purr quietly. Sooyoung seems amused by the sight, the corners of her lips turning upwards.

“My brother would’ve liked you quite a bit.” Sooyoung quietly says, like she’s almost afraid to speak the words aloud. “If he laid his eyes on you I don’t think he would’ve pleased, with you being mine and all.” She finishes, stroking stray hairs away from Yerim’s bangs.

The hybrid swallows hard, her heart thumping loud in her chest. It only worsens once the taller female thumbs over Yerim’s bottom lip, pressing down on it to expose the pink of her gums and lower set of teeth. She’s unsure of what to say or do, so instead she just looks into Sooyoung’s eyes, feeling a tension she’s never felt before. 

“You must be tired, you travelled far.” Sooyoung muses, tugging the silk wrap holding Yerim’s Hanbok together. 

Yerim doesn’t flinch but her cheeks do redden, she lights her arms so Sooyoung can slip the layers off. Leaving her in a flimsy under-bodice and short under-skirt in a shade of pink lined with peach lace, the skirt consists of two layers one is slightly longer and the over lapping in shorter, it’s supposed to resemble a rose, or at least Yerim believes. A shyness consumes her when the Princess looks at her like in this state, up and down. 

“You look best like this.” Is all Sooyoung says before stripping down herself. She doesn’t seem to care if Yerim sees or not. She changes into a nightgown and turns back to face Yerim. 

“Your bed is near the fire. Go rest now, Kitten.” 

She complies, scurrying to her bed. Yerim’s bed consists of a mattress of sorts, lined with a soft cushion-like material no the chances of her falling out of it are unlikely. She slips into bed, covering her small frame with a cashmere comforter. That night she dozes off, the heat from the fire making her more drowsy than she already was. 

Her first day is done and over, and it wasn’t half as bad as she thought it would be. But something told Yerim the days, months and years ahead would be more trying. She wasn’t bought solely for domestic purposes and she tried her best to remember that.


	2. 너와 같은 하늘아래에 숨쉬는 매 순간이 (Every moment I breathe Under the same sky, with you)

“Yerim!” Jinri squeals, opening her arms to embrace the shorter female. They stay still for a while before pulling apart to share a smile. It had been exactly fifty-six days since they’d last seen each other, fifty-six days since Yerim turned eighteen.

They sit down in the private study, it seems Jinri is Sooyoung’s informant and a former hybrid doctor. The king hired her three years ago when the the interest of Yerim first spread. Since then she’d come by ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’s every four to five weeks. Yerim was quite sure she knew what they’d be talking about today, her upcoming heat. 

“I know what you’d heard, only big cats or wolves get heats. It’s not true, you have another four days until your heat comes…I could give you suppressants but her Majesty would have to approve them:” Jinri starts, swirling her quill in ink before beginning to write. “Another issue is you’re a white fur hybrid. The moon is already connected to humans…but cats are even more in sync with the moon. So much, that in four days there will be a full moon, which will only worsen your condition.”

Jinri’s eyes raise to Yerim’s, she looks more confused than ever. She would be amused if she didn’t understand how worrying a hybrids first heat can be, especially to themselves. Later she’ll have to meet with Sooyoung and fully explain to her that in some cases, heats can be life-threatening and painful. 

“You’ll become…unstable without the right help and also pliant, even more so than now.” She finishes, putting her parchment to the side to dry and taking another and begins writing again. 

“I understand…What is it expected I do for the upcoming…heat?” Even saying the word is starting the worry her, she’s heard it mentioned by her litter mates before and it didn’t sound pleasant.

“You’ll stay in the room, I can get Sunyoung and Amber to check on you. Your scent will change, to other hybrids, it’ll be obvious what’s happening to you and they will try mark you as theirs. However, Sooyoung is your owner, I’ll give you something to mask the scent to make it somewhat hidden. It won’t be easy on your body, as mentioned before it’ll be even worse mentally.” Jinri says all of this in a calm tone, which eases the hybrid a little bit.

The door of Jinri’s study opens, Sooyoung enters and takes a seat near Yerim, she’s just finished her horse riding lessons for the day, it seems her horse, Molang is finally warming up to her, she wasn’t bothered to change out of her riding clothes properly. Jinri greets her with a smile, Yerim bows four times which makes the two older females burst out in laughter. 

“Yerim, you only have to do that when you’re meeting a Royal family member in a business setting,” Jinri explains, while Sooyoung snickers at how red the Brunette’s face is turning.

“I-I see… I’ll remember that from now on..” Her eyes turn to Sooyoung’s and she huffs. 

Earlier this morning Sooyoung informed her she had to bow, somewhat aggressively towards every servant she met, and to always bow four times in her presence. Her ears fold over in embarrassment, so Sooyoung had just been teasing her. That would explain why the gardener, Seungwan kept doing it back, she must’ve felt pity for her. 

“Now, on to serious matters. Sooyoung, the next few days will be crucial for bonding between you two. The next week won’t be easy, especially for Yerim. She’ll begin to get mood swings, or maybe even become extremely emotional- in other words, she won’t be the Yerim you know.” Jinri begins, watching Sooyoung’s nonchalant reaction. “As you know, heats are difficult for any hybrid, or animals in general. Considering hybrids are commonly used for breeding purposes, so it’s only natural for her body to want—to need certain things..” Sooyoung shoots Jinri a questioning look before turning to Yerim.

“You must be tired, why don’t you go rest?”

Yerim can only nod, over the next hour and a half the reality hits her: this week is going to be hell. Thankfully she doesn’t exactly have a schedule of sorts because technically she’s a pet. Jinri gives her a small pouch containing a solid perfume to rub on her inner thighs, neck and the middle of her chest to mask the scent, along with a light sleeping medication and lavender oil to help ease her during the effects of the full moon. Afterwards, she returns to Sooyoung’s room to nap, she is a cat hybrid after all.

However, in her sleepy state, she finds lying across the bottom of the Princesses bed, which is ridiculously large with four posts and a canopy that Yerim would love to tear up. She drifts into a peaceful slumber, thoughts of the days ahead slip away from her mind and the only thing she can think of is how comfortable she is.

Hours later she’s awoken by the sound of the door opening loudly, she jumps to her feet and tensions floods through her system. That is until she realizes it’s Hyunwoo, who is chuckling at her fright. He pushes through the door with a trolley, filled with things that Yerim guesses are for her. 

“Forgive me for forgetting to bring your belongings sooner. The Princess will arrive shortly, she’s finishing up her lessons.” Hyunwoo says in a matter-of-fact tone.

Yerim nods, thanking him. She waits for him to leave with the trolley, the box of items left on the floor near her bed. She goes through the various things, hair brushes, fur brushes, clothes of all sorts, toys and her favorite thing: a glass bottle of milk. She isn’t sure if she’s allowed to drink it yet, but if she doesn’t it and she falls asleep it’ll surely spoil, which is a logical enough reason for Yerim to tug the straw off the side and poke through the foil covering the top of the bottle. She sets it aside while she slips out of her clothes and into a nightdress, it’s white and flowy with ribbon straps and rests against Yerim’s mid-thigh. She then puts everything carefully back in the box, setting it said neatly. Finally, Yerim sits in her bed, in a position Jinri dubbed a ‘relaxed virasana’ while she sips on her milk slowly. 

When she’s finished she sets it aside carefully to prevent anyone from knocking it over. Yerim curls into her bed, covering herself up white shifting close to the fire. Yerim knows she should wait for Sooyoung, but she’s far too tired from all the stress that is to come in the next few days. However her sleep doesn’t last long, she awakens again but this time due to a nightmare that she can’t recall. 

A loud crash from outside makes her flinch, eyes widening in fear. She then notices the fire went out, most likely while she was asleep. She pulls the duvet over her head and squeezes her eyes shut, the room is dark except for the white flashes outside. This is what ‘mother’ would call thunder and lightning, maybe even a storm. Sooyoung hasn’t arrived yet, so she’s probably still attending to something. For the first time in her life, Yerim is alone, she knows it’s babyish but she’s afraid. She’s never had to experience anything by herself, she’s always had someone beside her telling her whatever worries she has will pass. 

When she hears the door open she shifts into a more natural sleeping position, Her ears raise as she hears Sooyoung shuffling about, humming to herself while she changes and folds her clothes, before rearranging her bed layout so she can comfortably sleep. Yerim wasn’t sure why the servants always insisted on pilling the Princesses bed with pillows, considering most of them fell to the floor and she ended up with them. The wind rustles through the fireplace and the hybrid shivers, pulling her duvet tighter to her body. It’s colder tonight than it’s ever been, it makes Yerim miss her old litter mates and how they’d huddle up together for warmth. 

She’s about to drift off when the thunder crashes and the lighting strikes light into the room, she shrieks as if her tails been stepped on. She whimpers quietly, her body shivering in fright. Her cheeks burn feverishly, she’s made a fool out of herself in front of her Princess. More humiliatingly so than this morning when she collided head to chest with her, Sooyoung only laughed and called her a ‘silly kitty’ which she despised. 

“Kitten, are you scared?” Sooyoung calls out, her voice is sleepy and soft it makes Yerim’s tail curl. Her ears twitch once she hears the raven-haired female sitting up, rubbing her finger against her eye.

Yerim turns to her, removing the covers and avoiding eye contact. She’s about to speak once the loud crashing happens again, this time she squeals, covering her ears. She opens her eyes carefully, awaiting Sooyoung’s amused expression. The Brunette surprised to find her looking sympathetic, Sooyoung finds it endearing, although she’d never say it aloud. She adjusts the pillows next to her, patting the empty space beside her.

“Up here.” She commands, her tone remains the same.

Yerim slowly emerges from her own bed, tail twisting between her legs. She climbs into Sooyoung’s bed, allowing the older female to cover her up. The bed smells entirely like the Princess and it sends the hybrids senses into a frenzy, a particularly comforting one. The second the thunder and lightning begin again she’s pulled close, directly into Sooyoung’s chest. She’s warm and her humming soothes Yerim, along with the hand threading through her hair, rubbing against her ears. She nuzzles into the crook of the taller females neck, purring in relief. 

Her tail has a mind of its own, their bodies pressed together further once her tail wraps itself around Sooyoung’s leg, she doesn’t seem to mind though, huddling closer. Yerim’s heart races at the way she’s being treated like she’s something precious and meaningful. She can hear Sooyoung’s heartbeat, it’s beating just as fast as hers.

“I’ve always liked storms,” Sooyoung starts in a hushed tone, ”I’d get so excited…run to get Pilsung, my brother and my Mother…My father was always busy during those days, so the three of us would watch together and eventually we’d fall asleep in Mother and Father’s room and wake up all together…I’ve never really liked sleeping alone, or being alone…you don’t like it either, do you? Hyunwoo said you were waiting.” 

Yerim is so relaxed in the way Sooyoung’s thumbing over her ears and playing with her hair she almost forgets to answer. She thinks hard for a moment or two, on exactly what words she wants to say. She’s never really had a conversation like this before.

“I get scared when I’m alone… “ She admits in a shaky voice. “I’ve never been alone, there’s always been someone to look after me…so whenever I get nervous or scared I look for the person I depend on the most- the person I want comfort from.” 

Sooyoung hums, and Yerim swears her lips were pressed to her forehead for a split second. 

“I won’t leave you alone, so please don’t leave me.” 

She can head the vulnerability in the Princesses voice and nuzzles her nose into her neck one more. Hesitating before pecking her jaw, tears forming in her eyes for reasons unknown to her. She’s forgotten about the lightning and the loud crashes of thunder.

“I won’t ever leave you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during the next chapter yerim’s heat will start :) i didn’t want to just jump straight into the nsfw so ! also tysm to anyone who left kudos on the last chapter ! ♡


End file.
